


Obstruct

by rotombrator



Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Large Cock, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shame, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotombrator/pseuds/rotombrator
Summary: The stakes are higher than ever as Gloria attempts to capture an Obstagoon.Unfortunately for her, this Obstagoon is stronger than she anticipated, and it has other plans.
Relationships: Tachifusaguma | Obstagoon/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Obstruct

With her last remaining Pokémon out cold, Gloria held her breath as the Poké Ball began to shake.

One.

Her heart pounded faster. If this didn’t work, she would be in serious trouble.

Two.

Was there even anything she _could_ do? She was no match for it, not in speed and certainly not in power. If this Poké Ball failed to hold it, she was done for.

Three.

It was almost over. Gloria stared, willing a successful capture with every fibre of her being.

Naturally, at that very moment the Poké Ball burst open with a brilliant flash of light, and her last hope vanished.

The light faded to reveal Obstagoon, standing in its usual menacing pose. It had never looked so terrifying.

Gloria’s eyes darted around in search of someone, anyone who could help her as the Obstagoon’s piercing red eyes zeroed in on her. Even as it skulked steadily closer, confident in its overwhelming victory, she felt her fight or flight response kick in.

Knowing it was pointless to do so, Gloria took off running, a frenzied panic fuelling her every step.

She didn’t even make it past a single metre before Obstagoon was upon her.

“No! Let me go!” Gloria cried out as she struggled helplessly beneath the Pokémon’s solid bulk. Obstagoon let out a loud, menacing growl and pushed her harder into the cold stone path. She felt its hot breath against her neck just moments before its teeth closed around her throat.

This is it, she thought, and squeezed her eyes shut. Every muscle tensed, she prepared for the moment when the Obstagoon’s teeth finally sank in fully and ripped apart the delicate flesh of her throat.

Instead, while the Obstagoon’s jaws remained locked in place, the pressure never increased. Based on the level of pain, she knew that its teeth were definitely pressing in hard enough to bruise. And yet, despite feeling those razor-sharp teeth scraping across her skin with every breath she took, they stayed just short of breaking the skin.

After several tense moments during which she hardly dared to breathe, Obstagoon subtly adjusted its position atop her, and the situation finally became clear.

It wasn’t preparing to kill her, she realised, with conflicting feelings of relief and dread.

It was dominating her.

No sooner had that thought emerged than a clawed hand was shoved forcefully against her chest, pinning her in place as Obstagoon shifted downward. Gloria was too shocked to even think of trying to get away again. All she could do was lie there, motionless, as more claws found their way under her dress and slashed at her panties, leaving her exposed to the bitter chill and the Pokémon’s predatory gaze.

No, not just _the Pokémon_. Her rapist.

She was being raped.

Tears leaked from her eyes. Obstagoon, uncaring, moved his head between her legs and sniffed at her sex.

That was all the warning she received before the Pokémon began its torment in earnest.

“Ah!” Gloria cried out as the Obstagoon’s long, thick, wet tongue began to lap at her cunt. It licked in broad strokes over her folds, her clit, her entrance, and then pushed inside.

“No, stop it, please…!” A moan escaped her lips and she snapped her mouth shut, horrified. She couldn’t actually be enjoying this…!

To her shame, however, she could feel herself becoming aroused. The noise created by Obstagoon’s tongue moving in and around her now-swollen sex was decidedly louder and wetter, now. With every pass, Gloria could hear the constant slicking sounds and filthy slurping noises as she was eaten out with great vigour. Obstagoon’s breath fanned over her clit as his tongue delved deep inside, swiping over every inch it could reach, and her pleasure continued to build.

“No! Please, no, please don’t make me—“ she babbled, feeling herself tipping precariously close to the edge.

Obstagoon ceased his aimless licking in favour of thrusting his tongue inside her, over and over, in and out, all the while keeping his nose pressed firmly against her clit.

She lost it.

“AH!”

As her orgasm hit, Gloria’s body tensed and shook rhythmically. Her chest struggled to arch upward, only to be held down with unyielding force, and her cunt only convulsed harder. Her juices flooded Obstagoon’s mouth, and the Pokémon continued to messily slurp it all up, only intensifying the powerful sensations.

Even as it began to fade, Obstagoon didn’t stop, and Gloria still trembled weakly, her pussy walls giving the occasional quiver.

She was disgusted with herself. She felt used by this Pokémon, betrayed by her own body. Frustration and pain welled up in her, and she thrashed mindlessly, needing to get away from the horrifying reality that had befallen her.

Obstagoon slammed her back down again, growling lowly, pressing his hard cock against her leg, and she shivered.

To her horror, she realised that at some point, she had actually begun to _enjoy_ the Obstagoon’s rough treatment. A new surge of wetness flooded her cunt with every press of his rock-solid body against hers. He was holding her down, digging his sharp claws into her shoulders, making her obey.

And her body chose to respond in the worst way imaginable.

“No…!” she begged no one, wanting nothing more than to deny the arousal building inside her at the Pokémon’s show of dominance.

“No, I don’t like this…!”

Even as she did nothing but struggle, even as Obstagoon did nothing but hold her in place while letting out more threatening growls, she _burned_. Her pussy clenched around nothing and her hips squirmed more than anything else, in an unconscious search for friction.

She was both more terrified and more aroused than she had ever been, and that fact only terrified her more.

Obstagoon, apparently fed up with the human writhing beneath him, put an end to her movements at once with a snap of his powerful jaws—mere inches away from her throat.

Gloria stiffened. And then moaned.

She didn’t dare move after that. The fear and arousal both, humiliatingly equal in their intensity, wouldn’t allow her to.

As she lay there, burning with shame and lust, Obstagoon wasted no time in readying his cock at her entrance and shoving himself inside.

“Ahhhhh!” Gloria cried out, feeling the stretch and burn of this Pokémon’s huge cock spreading her wide open. She clenched involuntarily and felt Obstagoon twitch inside her.

She trembled, violently, and told herself it was in disgust.

Obstagoon set a punishing pace, his cock brutalising her cunt, which welcomed the rough treatment even as her mind screamed in protest. Her nipples, which had been hard for longer than she ever wanted to admit, continually brushed against the fabric of her bra as she was fucked, sending further sparks of potent arousal down to her clit.

With every thrust, her insides burned. And with every thrust, she felt herself inching closer and closer to the edge.

Again.

“No…!”

“Please, stop, I don’t want to cum from this—“

Obstagoon, predictably, ignored her pleas. He pounded into her with bruising force, and Gloria could do nothing to stop her voice from crying out in pleasure.

Her shame was immense, but it did nothing to curb the rapidly-building heat consuming every inch of her.

“Nooooooooo…” she moaned, as her traitorous body seized and the wave of pleasure building inside her crested. Against her will, her hips lifted weakly, chasing more sensation, and all the while Obstagoon continued to drill into her as her walls spasmed around his cock.

Soon enough, Obstagoon was cumming, giving a few final hard thrusts before pumping her full of his cum. She could feel it spreading inside her, making her pussy tingle everywhere it touched.

As Obstagoon finally pulled out, she could feel it trickling out of her opening and onto the ground below her.

It was horrible. She felt ashamed, degraded. But at least it was over. Obstagoon, having blown his load, would surely lose interest in her.

She was safe now.

Her hopes were dashed in one fell swoop when she lifted her gaze to Obstagoon, who was still there and still looking at her hungrily.

And with that, she came to a terrible realisation:

Obstagoon was still hard.

“Noooooo, not again…! You got what you wanted! Leave me alone, please!”

But Obstagoon cared little for this human girl’s wishes. All he cared about was finding a nice, tight hole to put his dick into. With Gloria’s cunt stretched wide by his impressive girth, that left only one place.

Obstagoon used his claws to tear off the rest of her clothing and pushed her onto her stomach, holding her down with his powerful arms as he lined his cock up with her other, as-yet untouched entrance.

As soon as Gloria realised what was happening, a panic even stronger than she had felt previously set in.

“Ah! No, wait, not there, please—“

Obstagoon, unfazed, simply held her in place through her frenzied thrashing…

…and forcefully shoved his cock inside.

“AHHHH!” Gloria cried out, as she was split open. The pain was immense and impossible to ignore. She could do nothing but lie there and take it as Obstagoon’s massive cock pounded her tight asshole.

A few agonising minutes passed. Obstagoon’s thrusts were harder than ever, and she could still feel his cum leaking out of her abused cunt as her walls fluttered. The pain was gone, now, and the arousal had come back full-force. She fervently wished for it back—she needed to feel something, _anything_ other than this immense pleasure as Obstagoon railed her into submission.

Gloria’s nipples, still erect from arousal and the cold winter air both, brushed against the cool stone ground with every thrust, and Obstagoon’s heavy balls smacked against her swollen clit in an alternating rhythm.

She could feel it coming again.

She was going to cum from being raped by this Obstagoon. Not for the first time, and not even the second. This would be the third time she was brought to orgasm by this powerful Pokémon’s long, flexible tongue and its monstrously huge cock.

“Mmmmmm!” she moaned, voice muffled by the stone pathway her face was pressed up against, feeling Obstagoon’s pace increase. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and onto her face as he panted with extertion. His body kept her firmly pressed into the ground while his cock hammered into her.

With a loud, possessive growl, Obstagoon gave one final thrust. His cock pulsed inside her and exploded, releasing stream after stream of cum into her abused hole.

She didn’t understand why it happened. It may even have been the most shameful thing that had happened tonight, somehow, in spite of everything.

But when Gloria felt that warm cum filling her up again, painting her insides and marking her as Obstagoon’s bitch, it set off her own orgasm.

“Oh! Mmmmh, ahhhhh, mmmmmgh…!” she moaned, writhing, every muscle in her body seizing as she pushed back against the cock inside her, her body doing its best to keep the cum sealed inside.

“Ahhhhhh… hahhhhhh… aaaaaaaah…” she panted weakly, still mindlessly blissful.

Obstagoon pulled out, and Gloria collapsed to the ground with a groan. She could no longer tell if it was in pain or residual pleasure. Her asshole was gaping in the absence of Obstagoon’s cock, and her body still tingled all over from how hard she had cummed.

At some point, as she lay sprawled on the ground, breathless and dazed, Obstagoon disappeared, presumably very satisfied from the encounter.

And Gloria was left there alone, torn clothes around her and cum dribbling out of both of her holes.

As soon as she regained the strength, she curled herself into a ball and began to weep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my second attempt at Pokémon porn, and I think it was better than my first. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it—I’d love to know your thoughts!
> 
> I’d also like to thank the anonymous commenter who helped inspire this. Your words were a key source of motivation for me, and I hope you end up reading it!


End file.
